Rivalry and Fame
by Enchanted Kagome
Summary: Euterpic and Demonic are rival bands in Japan. What happens when the same school wins the lucky chance to have both bands study there for three months? Pairings KagInu SanMir AyaKou RinSess KirKen
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
Kagome, Sango, Ayame, and Kirai (A/N: my character) form the most popular girl band in Japan.(Maybe the world-got to think about that.) Their manager is Rin.  
  
Inu-Yasha, Miroku, Kouga, and Ken form the most popular boy band in Japan. (Then again, maybe the world-got to think about that, too.) Their manager is Sesshoumaru.  
  
The two bands, Demonic and Euterpic are competing for the title of "Most Popular Band." 


	2. Bad BAD Luck

Rivalry and Fame  
  
by: Enchanted Kagome  
  
Disclaimer: No, I don't own Inu-Yasha, Kag-chan, ect. I wish! Oh, but I DO own Kirai and Ken!  
  
"OMG! I need my hair done in, like… Holy-" Kagome was rushing around their dressing room, frantically trying to outrun time.  
  
"Language!" Ayame was looking slightly annoyed with her friend's recent habit of using curse words every few seconds. (Sorry if Ayame is out of character. Don't really know that much about her!) Kirai laughed and flipped a comb over to Kagome. Unlike the rest of the girls, Kirai had attended public schools before joining Euterpic, so she was used to the "language."  
  
"Looking for this?" Kagome grabbed it and started to pull at her hair like a maniac. Sango sighed. This was the FIFTH time Kagome lazed off and ended up tornadoing their dressing room. Kirai stood up.  
  
"I'll go get the backstage passes from Rin." The others nodded and she left.  
  
***********~~~~~~~~~~~~***********  
  
"Stupid Sesshoumaru," Inu-Yasha muttered, as he and his friends followed Jaken to the back of the building. Jaken turned and started to object. "How can you say that about Lord Sesshoumaru. He is the greatest, wisest-" Jaken stopped only because Inu-Yasha had his foot in his mouth.  
  
"-creature that ever lived. Yeah, yeah. We GET IT! Now get going, OR ELSE…" Inu-Yasha glared menacingly at the toad, who hurried off.  
  
"OK. Get in!" Jaken pointed to the back door, which he had just opened.  
  
"**** him. Can't even let us go to a concert comfortably," Inu-Yasha said.  
  
"Ah, Inu-Yasha. It's OK," Miroku was obviously please at the idea of being around all the ladies.  
  
"But why the hell do we have to use the BACK DOOR, LIKE CRIMINALS!!!!!????"  
  
"Inu-kun, just think off all the ladies. It'll all be worth-" Miroku never finished as Inu-Yasha's hand found its way to his head.  
  
"Ladies, ladies, ladies. They're all you ever think about!" Ken stopped forth and patted Inu-Yasha's shoulder.  
  
"Well, we do want to win, don't we? Gotta suffer," Ken said. Inu-Yasha sent Jaken another death glare before leading his friends through the back door.  
  
***********~~~~~~~~~~~~***********  
  
The crowd cheered loudly as the four girls of Euterpic walked on stage. The noise died down as the first song came up. Kirai stepped forth to sing her song. Most of the "sad" ones were given to her, since she and Kagome were alternate lead singers, and Kagome liked happy songs. Everyone watched intently as she started singing "Shard of a Shattered World."  
  
"What did I ever do  
  
To make you love her instead  
  
And leave all our memories behind?  
  
Our love and hopes are now all gone with the wind  
  
Did I really forsake you so?  
  
The day you left  
  
You took my heart and soul  
  
Left behind a living corpse  
  
And a shattered world  
  
All you left behind was  
  
A single shard of my now broken world…"  
  
As she waited for her cue for the next line to come, her eyes sweeped across the audience and feel to the bar where four boys were chatting instead of listening like the fans. As one of them turned, she made eye-contact and the world stopped.  
  
***********~~~~~~~~~~~~***********  
  
"Great, some girlie song," Inu-Yasha muttered gloomily. Ken and Kouga were holding down Miroku (and his hands) to prevent their wandering. Kouga was hissing, through clenched teeth, for the thirtieth time, "We are not allowed to draw attention."  
  
"But I won't," Miroku replied innocently.  
  
"Hold him," Kouga ordered. "I'll get us some backstage passes."  
  
"Right," Ken said, before turning around in his seat to look up at the singer. However, as soon as they made eye-contact, every thought of keeping Miroku and his hands out of trouble fled his mind.  
  
***********~~~~~~~~~~~~***********  
  
Kagome glanced worriedly at her friend. It was almost time for her to start singing again, but Kirai made to move to reposition herself. Suddenly, she snapped out of her reverie and started singing, but mechanically. Still, no one really noticed the difference in the audience. The song ended and Kagome took over for the next one, called "Heavenly World."  
  
***********~~~~~~~~~~~~***********  
  
Inu-Yasha looked up around him.  
  
"Hey, Ken, where'd Miroku go?"  
  
"Huh?" Ken snapped out of his thoughts. Turning around, he saw no Miroku. He cursed under his breathe and pulled Inu-Yasha into the crowd, desperately looking for the lecher. Suddenly a shriek issued from the corner.  
  
"Uh-oh" was the first thought that flitted across both Inu-Yasha and Ken's minds.  
  
***********~~~~~~~~~~~~***********  
  
OH! Cliffy! Hehe. I know I'm evil.  
  
So, do you people like it?  
  
If you do, send in at least 10 reviews 'k? This is a total experiment. I'm planning on taking it off if I don't get many readers, since I really don't have much time for this. 


	3. Backstage Passes

Sango was the first to notice. She stared at the cluster of girls, gathered around some imperceptible lump on the floor. She realized that it must've been some "bad" fan. Sighing, she went back to beating her drum set.  
  
***********~~~~~~~~~~~~***********  
  
"Mir-" Inu-Yasha was cut off by Ken.  
  
"DON'T TALK! We'll get thrown out with him!" Ken hissed as quietly as he could. They watched as security dragged Miroku out the door, away from an extremely terrified lady. Suddenly, Kouga appeared behind them.  
  
"What happened? I found out that they are just gonna THROW the backstage passes to 'a certain lucky winner.' How unprofessional! So…where's Miroku?" Ken and Inu-Yasha just pointed at the petrified girl.  
  
"That's a WOMAN. I meant MIROKU!" The two only pointed harder. ***A/N: Kouga has about 10 brain cells left at the most. No, make that 1***  
  
"Dumbass!" All patience fled Inu-Yasha. He bonked Kouga on the head. "What Miroku ALWAYS does!"  
  
"OH! THAT!" Kouga's face lit up in recognition. "Why didn't you just SAY so? Gosh!" Inu-Yasha hung his head in defeat.  
  
"I give up! What did you say about the backstage passes?"  
  
"Um…" Kouga replied, rubbing the back of his head. "Um…oh…right! Backstage passes! THOSE!" Ken had to use all his strength to stop Inu-Yasha from beating Kouga to pulp.  
  
"Y-YOU!!!!"  
  
"Well, ah…yes. They will THROW it to some lucky person," Kouga replied, not noticing Inu-Yasha's posture and fist. Inu-Yasha just glared at him, then, freeing himself, stomped off in the direction of the stage.  
  
He banged his fist onto the stage platform.  
  
"OK. Missies! Just gimme those bp's." Kagome took one glance at him, and started to call Security. However, Ayame's gasp stopped her.  
  
"OHMYGOD! DEMONIC!" Three heads simultaneously turned towards her.  
  
"Demonic?!" The three echoed in unison. Inu-Yasha rubbed his head.  
  
"Gee, I can only pray that these are easier to get through to than Kouga," he thought to himself.  
  
***********~~~~~~~~~~~~***********  
  
The moment the crowd heard the name of one of the most popular band in Japan, they began screaming wildly, and suffocating the poor lead singer.  
  
"OHMYGOD! IT'S INU-"  
  
"PLEASE! GIMME YOUR AUTOGRAPH AND-"  
  
"NO!!!! ME FIRST! GIVE me YOUR-"  
  
"MY TURN!"  
  
The four girls rubbed their temples and sighed. What a racket, and all of it was just over the lead singer of Demonic. Seriously, THEY were just as good. Well, figures, since these people came to THEIR concert.  
  
"Well, guys, what do we do?" Kagome asked. None of them expected their top competitor to come to their concert and demand backstage passes. Sango shrugged, and Ayame was transfixed by the three singers from Demonic. Kagome looked at Kirai. She nodded and walked to the front of the stage, clutching the backstage passes.  
  
"WE ARE NOW HANDING OUT BACKSTAGE PASSES!" One shout was all it took to regain the audience's attention.  
  
"Now, before we hand out the bp's, there is a special announcement I'd like to make," Kirai said. "Euterpic will be hosting a very special contest. And, as our lucky audience tonight, you'll be given the special head start. The prize will be secret until a winner is chosen, a month from now, in the beginning of September." The crowd roared. "As for the contest rules…" Kagome stepped up at her cue.  
  
"All you need to write is a title for a song. As for eligibility, you must be below age 18 [audible groans] and a resident of Japan. Also, you must attend school. Now, for some of the definite prizes…" The crowd cheered again as Sango stepped up to take the mike.  
  
"The top 10 lucky winners will have their song title become the true title of one of our future songs! And, the top 5 winners will receive a free ticket to any one of Euterpic's future performances, of their choice. However, only one lucky winner will get our mystery prize!" Ayame came up and started to do her part.  
  
"To enter, write you name, birthday, address, and school on a postcard, along with your song title and mail it to us!" The crowd cheered, and many visible fans are currently rummaging their bag for pen and paper.  
  
"Now," Kagome took over, "for the backstage passes!" Kirai took the cue and threw the passes. In quick blur of black and white, the passes were no longer ownerless. Inu-Yasha got one, and the other was caught by…  
  
Kirai's eyes narrowed.  
  
"You…"  
  
****************************************  
  
Oh. Cliffy! I know, Kag/Inu will get acquainted (and become sworn enemies) in the next chappy. Reviews please!  
  
I didn't get too many reviews. Please review! Or I'll take this story off! 


	4. Two Very ALIKE Minds

Rivalry and Fame  
  
by: Enchanted Kagome  
  
Disclaimer: No, I don't own Inu-Yasha, Kag-chan, ect. I wish! Oh, but I DO own Kirai and Ken!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
***********~~~~~~~~~~~~***********  
  
Kirai stomped her way back to her dressing room, but not before ordering the guards not to let the guy in, regardless of whether he had backstage passes or not.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
"Um…which guy, Miss Kirai?"  
  
"The one who's a jerk, duh!"  
  
"Uh…right. You heard that guys? The one 'who's a jerk.' Got you!"  
  
***End Flashback***  
  
"Kirai?" Kagome was extremely worried for her friend. "What's with that guy?"  
  
"OMG! You know he's from Demonic?" Ayame's assertion apparently did not make Kirai feel any better.  
  
"No wonder Demonic's songs stink!"  
  
Sango glanced at her friend with a worried expression. Only this morning, Kirai had been praising the lyrics and music of Demonic's "Psyche no Tama." However, they decided that it was best not to get onto Kirai's nerves.  
  
***********~~~~~~~~~~~~***********  
  
Inu-Yasha waved the backstage passes in front of the guards.  
  
"Sorry sir, we can't allow you to-" the guard's jaws dropped. "Demonic?!" With a slight nod, Inu-Yasha and the other slipped through. "Can I please have your autography please!" Inu-Yasha took out a ripped up napkin and scribbled on it. However, one's trash is another's treasure.  
  
***********~~~~~~~~~~~~***********  
  
"We'd better go out and deal with fans," Kirai said, slapping down her brush. The three of them agreed and they went off. THAT was a mistake.  
  
As soon as they were within sight of the entrance, Kirai's eyes flared up.  
  
"Why in seven hells are YOU here!" Racing over, she took one of the guards by the cuffs and shook him HARD.  
  
"Didn't I tell you to KEEP THE JERK OUT!?"  
  
"But, he's from Demonic…"  
  
"Does that make him oh-so-perfect god?"  
  
"N-No…but…"  
  
"YOU," Kirai, having put him down sometime during the conversation, now pointed at his chest, "ARE FIRED!" The poor guard was speechless, trying to think of a way to get back his job. Ken took this opportunity to step forward.  
  
"That's OK. You're a sensible guy. As of now, you are hired to be a guard for Demonic."  
  
"Oh. Thank you." Kirai's eyes flared up again.  
  
"Hey, wait a minute. I never-" Inu-Yasha cut in, but Ken just ignored him.  
  
"Did I mention you have VERY bad taste in friends," Kirai asked Inu-Yasha, looking pointedly at Inu-Yasha.  
  
"As if you weren't a ***** yourself," Ken retorted.  
  
"You freaking b******!"  
  
"Language!" Ayame's interruption only earned a death glare from her friend.  
  
"You know what, I think you guys should just go," Kagome said, trying to stay polite.  
  
"Hey, I've got the bp's. If you don't let us in, that's fake advertising!" Inu-Yasha ranted on, making Kagome gasp.  
  
"What the heck are YOU talking about! You freaking-"  
  
"Freaking what? Huh? B******'s already used by your friend."  
  
"A******."  
  
"Could've done better, *****." Now, it wasn't really that Inu-Yasha's trying to pick a fight with KAGOME, it was more like he was trying to pick a fight with anyone. Afterall, he just spent the suckiest evening ever.  
  
By now, Miroku had wandered through another secret door that lead directly into Backstage.  
  
"Hey guys!" However, he soon became fascinated by all the 'ladies' there were. It was only a matter of seconds before…  
  
"HENTAI!!!!!!"  
  
However, Miroku, being used to that sort of thing, had developed a harder skull than your average human. Next in line was Kagome, then Ayame. Finally he came to Kirai, who was still having a glaring contest, with insults thrown in here and there, with Ken. Before his hand even went NEAR her, she already slapped it away.  
  
"I must say, Your Highness, shows the most disappointingly BAD choice in friends."  
  
"Hey…that's mean…" Miroku pretended to pout, even though the comment was between Kirai and Ken.  
  
"Do I look like I CARE?"  
  
"Have you ever cared?" Ken sneered, causing Kirai to glare even harder.  
  
"You…"  
  
"Now excuse me. We've got the BP's and all we want is the regular treatment," Kouga stepped in, saying the first (and most likely last) decent thing he had ever uttered in his life.  
  
"And that's what you'll get," Ayame answered both any of the others (namely Kag & Inu, Kir & Ken, San & Mir) picked a fight again.  
  
Two people muttered, "B******s."  
  
While…  
  
Another two uttered, "B****es."  
  
While…  
  
"HENTAI!" WHAM! BAM!  
  
"Ow…"  
  
***********~~~~~~~~~~~~***********  
  
1 month later, in August  
  
"So, everyone has their favorite song titles?" Kagome asked. The other three nodded and gathered on the couch and shared. "So…?"  
  
" 'A Moonlit Dream'," Kirai said.  
  
"Mine's 'A Feudal Fairytale'," Sango put in.  
  
" 'Demon Crown'," Ayame replied.  
  
" 'Shattered Heart,'" Kagome said.  
  
"I thought you hated tragedies," Kirai asked.  
  
"Yeah, but this is a really nice song title."  
  
"I agree," Sango said, while Ayame nodded. Kirai came over and pulled the card out of Kagome's hand and read the winning person's school.  
  
"OMG!" The other three jumped. "It's my old school! This would be perfect! I think I saw a pretty comfortable apartment there, only around 500,000 yens. Actually, there were two, next door to each other, but I thought you guys would like to face east." ***What can I say? They're RICH!***  
  
"Cool. Which school will we enroll in, then?"  
  
"Shikon High."  
  
***********~~~~~~~~~~~~***********  
  
"So?"  
  
"Well, we definitely don't want to be giving away the same mystery prize as THEM, but we still want to surpass their offer," Ken analyzed. The moment, 1 month ago, Inu-Yasha had told Sesshoumaru about the "contest thingy," Demonic had been forced to hold a contest of their own.  
  
"Something they will not do, then," Miroku said.  
  
"Yes…"  
  
"Look's like you have an idea."  
  
"If you have a FREAKING IDEA JUST SPIT IT OUT!!!!!!" Inu-Yasha has had random, well not RANDOM, more like every-time-the-contest's-brought-up tantrums.  
  
"I have my doubts."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"One word…Miroku."  
  
"Hey! No fair! Why ME?"  
  
"'Cause you're the leche!"  
  
"So THAT'S what you think of me! I'm hurt," Miroku pouted, while Inu-Yasha snorted.  
  
"You know what Ken, I PERSONALLY guard him if I have to, 'k?"  
  
"Well…I was thinking of enrolling in a school. They'll never think of that!" (***Unfortunately, Ken and Kirai had been the two masterminds, and neither knew their minds were SO ALIKE!***)  
  
"Sure. So, which is the winning one?" Kouga asked. Ken took the box over.  
  
"Pick." Inu-Yasha reached in and dug around until he found one that was neither too right, nor too left. Neither too top, nor too bottom. Neither too-…you get the point. Pulling it out, he read handed it to Ken.  
  
"…This…is my old school!"  
  
"Seriously? Coincidence or what?" Miroku asked, checking the card to see if "cheating was involved."  
  
"This is pretty good. There's been two apartments, next door to each other, selling there. I think we'd probably want the north one, no?" The other three nodded dumbly. "It's only 550,000 yens. About…I think." ***WOW! They're RICHER!***  
  
"So, what school?" Inu-Yasha came over and plucked the card out of Ken's hands.  
  
"Shikon High."  
  
*******************************************  
  
Oh! Cliffy!  
  
Reviews Please! 


End file.
